


Pride

by broadwayqueer



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Pride, this is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Emma and Alyssa go to their first pride together in NYC





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real hot mess like I don't even know what is going in here. I've never been to pride so it made this one quite difficult cause I don't know first hand what it's like.

Neither Emma or Alyssa knew what to expect. 

They had just moved out to NYC at the end of June and were there in time to catch the pride parade. 

They had spent so many years hiding their true selves back in Edgewater, so the overall accepting nature of New York was a pleasant change. 

On the day of the parade they walked out of their apartment had in hand completely decked out in rainbow attire. Alyssa was wearing her “I love my girlfriend” shirt with her face painted with rainbow stripes. Emma had on a shirt with the rainbow flag and a flag as a cape on her back. 

Barry had offered to be their “ultimate gay tour guide”- his words- but the couple politely declined.. They were definitely going to meet up with the broadway gang later, but for now they wanted to experience their first pride as a couple and figure it out together.

They walked down the street and was met with an explosion of colour. The parade was about to start so the crowds were massive.

Emma's eyes practically bugged out of her head. “Holy shit” she breathed out, taking in the masses.

Alyssa hand gripped her girlfriends hand tighter instinctively, to reassure her girlfriend and as a means of comfort for herself.

She looked seriously at Emma. “Ok, here is the rule. If you feel like we need to leave, just say so and we will leave. I don’t know about you but i care about you more than a parade- even if it’s pride.” 

A smile appeared on the strawberry blondes face. “Well duh you’re more important. You are the most important person ever.”

She tentatively grabbed her girlfriends face leaning in slowly to give her a kiss. They were both still apprehensive to pda, but they’ve gotten better at not being petrified of it. Alyssa closed the gap between their lips, lingering for a few seconds before resting her forehead against Emmas. A couple walking by called out “you two are adorable!” as they were walking by and a blush immediately rose up on the two girls cheeks. If they were back home that would’ve gone way differently but not here.

They continued towards the parade route as the music picked up in volume. The first floats were becoming visible and it basically looks like a rainbow threw up on a moving vehicle. 

Emma held Alyssa close for that hour. They were in their own little bubble, aware of the outside but it felt like no one was aware of them. 

Out of the blue a tear rolled down Alyssa's face. Emma was visibly shocked and concerned as she held the brunettes face gently in her hands. “Hey love, are you ok? Do we need to leave?”

Alyssa just shook her head no. “Sorry. Happy tears though! I’m just overwhelmed that’s all.” She was pulled into an even tighter embrace. 

“Ya, it’s overwhelming. Are you ok though? I just want to make sure you’re ok and comfortable.” Emma said, worry laced into her voice..

‘No, I think I’m gonna be ok. I really love you though.” Alyssa responded, snuggling further into her girlfriends embrace.

She knew she was going to be ok. She had a girlfriend who supported her, and quite frankly it felt like she had a whole town supporting her. She was full of pride and she was excited she could finally show it.


End file.
